pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Get Kidnapped
'THIS STORY IS PROPERTY OF TAIKOPIGEON. PLEASE CITE THE AUTHOR OR I WILL REPORT THIS. FAILURE TO CITE A SOURCE IS CONSIDERED PLAGARISM.' LINK: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7722854/1/Kidnapped Phineas is Kidnapped It was a quiet evening in the city of Danville, 23 year old Isabella Garcia Shaprio anxiously waited for a phone call from her new boyfriend, Phineas Flynn. As she waited, Isabella continued packing her clothes and other items into boxes, as she was in the process of moving out of her mother's home into an apartment across the street from Phineas. Suddenly a loud ring coming from her iphone broke the silence. Isabella quickly rushed over to her bed to pick up the phone. Isabella: Hey Phineas, Whatcha doing? Phineas: Hey Izzie, nothing much, just got home from work Isabella: Long day? Phineas: Yeah, you wouldn't believe the amount of customers today.... A crash could be heard from the background Phineas: Hey, whose there? Isabella: Hunny whose there? Phineas: I don't know Izzie, hold up just a sec, I'm gonna go see who it is Isabella waited anxiously, she couldn't figure out what was going on. She heard a scream, more thuds and Phineas voice as struggle to come up with words. Phineas: Y... Y... You. How did you? The reception had died and static was all that filled her phone Isabella: Phineas? Isabella asked anxiously Phineas? Isabella tried numerous times to reach her boyfriend, but to no avail. After the thirtieth time, Isabella slammed the phone onto her desk, bewildered and panic-stricken. She decided to call Phineas step brother, Ferb. Ferb: 'Ello Izzie Isabella: Ferb! Thank god! Where's Phineas? Have you heard from him? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Ferb: Calm down Isabella. the British man explain. What seems to be the problem? Isabella explain the past few events to Ferb. When she was finished, silence could be heard from the other line. After a few minutes. Ferb: Isabella? Isabella: Yes? Ferb: I'll meet you over at Phineas apartment. Isabella: Okay....but why? Isabella asked bewildered Ferb: I believe Phineas has been kidnapped Ferb responded with terror in his voice Chapter 2 Isabella wasted no time, she threw on her clothes, got in her Purple VW Bug and raced over to Phineas apartment Upon arriving there, She notice the door was kicked in and that many of Phineas furniture lay overturned and most of his books torn apart to shreds. Isabella mind raced, attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. As she stood there, she heard an audible gasp; she turned around to see who it is. It was Ferb fiance`, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, as she surveyed the wrecked apartment with Ferb close behind. The three of them wandered each room in the 3-bedroom apartment. Once they finally reach Phineas bedroom, Isabella notice something out of the corner of her eye that was crimson red. She leaned in and squinted her eyes for a better picture of the mysterious red substance. As she did, to her horror, it was a small pool of blood on the floor. She screamed. Vanessa: Isabella what's wrong? Vanessa asked. As Vanessa ran to Isabella aid, she also saw the small pool of blood and cupped her mouth with her hand. No one had noticed the man of action as he picked up the white piece of paper and read it. Isabella looked up and went over to Ferb. The crudely written note read: Hello friends and family of Phineas Flynn, The authorities, You may have notice your precious Phineas is gone and you may all may be wondering why. There are various reasons for why I want Phineas Flynn, but only one reason stands out, the man has been a thorn in my side for several years, dealing me many defeats. He has humiliated me for the last time! If you ever want to see your precious Phineas alive again, deliver $10,000 in a Pizza delivery box to the creek by the 15th of March or else. Signed, The Greek Mind Isabella dropped to her knees onto the wooden floor, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that someone would do this to Phineas, everyone seemed to love him, but... Isabella looked up, She could hear the wail of police sirens as they approached the apartment. The three of them went outside to meet the various of police officers, who immediately started putting yellow tape with the word's police line do not cross written on it. One of the officer's came up to them and explain why the police we're there and began questioning them as to what they had witness has happen. As the officer was doing it, a black Nissan Altima screeched to a stop by the curb. When the door open and a person stepped out, Isabella immediately recognized him. She recognized the Asian man wearing the navy blue FBI jacket, black pants and black leather dress shoes as special agent Ben Cho, a man that she and Phineas had know for a while. In the past Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Dialogue Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes